Various software applications (“apps”) for use with information handling devices, such as smart phones and tablet/slate computers, are available. Software for mobile electronic devices often includes for example operating system(s), middleware and/or applications for operating the devices. For example, ANDROID operating system is software for mobile devices provided by Google Inc. Many software developers create and make available applications (“apps”) that extend the functionality of the devices when implemented along with ANDROID operating system. Much the same occurs with other operating systems for use with other devices, such as those developed by Apple Inc. ANDROID is a registered trademark of Google, Inc. in the United States and other countries.
Applications may be downloaded to and installed on the devices for increasing and customizing their functionality. Applications are quite popular and provide a wide range of functionality to the devices. Users often download and install many (tens to hundreds) of applications to their mobile device in order to personalize the mobile device for use.